


Так хочется курить. Сил нет.

by bmbly_zo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Курение, алкоголь, драма, нецензурная лексика, повседневность, психические расстройства, психология
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmbly_zo/pseuds/bmbly_zo
Summary: "...каждый раз представляю себе, как с наслаждением затягиваюсь, а потом медленно стряхиваю пепел. А еще представляю, как он уже специально со мной не общается".
Kudos: 2





	Так хочется курить. Сил нет.

Вылетаю из аудитории при первой же возможности. Несусь, не разбирая дороги, движимый то ли яростью, то ли страхом, то ли стремительно приближающейся истерикой. Очередной звук уведомления заставляет вздрогнуть.

«Глеб, ответь, пожалуйста»

«Давай поговорим»

«Пожалуйста»

«Нахуй иди… пожалуйста, - думаю я, но пишу: - Мне не о чем с тобой говорить»

Два месяца спокойной жизни накрылись медным тазом, а то и чем похуже. Ровно два месяца прошло с момента, когда он в последний раз пытался со мной пОгОвОрИтЬ. И я был искренне уверен, что вполне доходчиво объяснил: меня не интересуют ни его зрительные галлюцинации (я ему мерещусь, видите ли), ни его виденье продолжения наших отношений. Нет никаких отношений. И продолжаться нечему. Но он упорно игнорирует все мои слова. Продолжает снова и снова ковырять свежую рану, как только она успевает хоть немного затянуться.

Останавливаюсь, беру телефон в руки, закусываю губу.

«Глеб, пожалуйста, просто выслушай меня».

«Серьёзно, хватит ебать мне мозг. У меня уже нет сил это терпеть», - быстро стучу пальцами по клавиатуре, чувствуя, как на глазах выступают слезы. Спокойно, Глеб, дыши. Чего еще не хватало, устроить истерику в универе.

«С каких пор ты материшься?»

Этот вопрос становится для меня таким неожиданным, что я так и замираю с выпученными глазами, не в силах подобрать слова для ответа. Какая нахуй разница, когда это началось? Да я, собственно, и сам не могу сказать. Для меня это тоже стало сюрпризом.

«Давно уже, просто ты со мной не общаешься, вот и не знаешь».

«Я не специально, так получается, - приходит одно сообщение, а сразу за ним второе: - Может ты еще и курить начал?»

Кожей чувствую презрение, сквозящее в этом вопросе.

«Нет, - пишу почти на автомате. - Пока».

«И не надо…. А то не буду общаться с тобой уже специально».

«Это шантаж?» - жмурюсь из-за яркого майского солнца, пытаясь спрятать телефон в собственной тени, чтобы хоть что-то рассмотреть.

«Нет, это условие, которое выполняется при некоторых обстоятельствах. Как в программировании».

М-м, просто восхитительно. Он еще и указывать мне будет. Яростно блокирую телефон и хороню его в кармане черного, не по погоде теплого худи. Резко разворачиваюсь через левое плечо. Совсем как на строевой. И впечатываюсь носом во что-то твердое. Больно. Стремительно отступаю. Хотелось бы ретироваться совсем, но ноги-то заплетаются. Поднимаю взгляд и сглатываю. Уж попал, так попал. Передо мной стоят двое самых популярных парней универа. И к одному, и к другому девчонки липнут, как мухи к падали. Оба красавцы: высокие, широкоплечие обладатели каменных бицепсов и рельефных пресаков. Оба спортсмены и активисты, всеобщие любимчики. Один светловолосый с янтарными, ехидно прищуренными глазами, второй – зеленоглазый шатен. Хоть сейчас бери да влюбляйся, хоть по очереди, хоть в двоих сразу. Правда…. Один из них ярый гомофоб, а второй не пропускает ни одной юбки в универе, не гнушаясь даже аспирантками и преподавательницами.

\- Оп, ты смотри, пидорок…, - блондин тянет руку и ерошит мои пастельно-розовые волосы. – Ты что на курилке забыл…, принцесса?

\- Тебя забыл…, - с трудом выдавливаю я из себя.

\- Чего? – блондина перекашивает от смеси злости и отвращения.

\- … спросить, - заканчиваю я начатую фразу дрожащим голосом.

\- Сань, да не трогай ты его, - неожиданно вступается за меня шатен. – Не пачкай руки…, - м-да, рано я обрадовался.

\- Короче, вали отсюда, принцесса.

Я делаю большой крюк, обхожу эту парочку и стремительно удаляюсь, чтобы не получить очередную порцию унижения.

*******

Но унижение находит меня само. Почти каждый день. Такое чувство, будто этим двоим больше заняться нечем. Только ходить за щуплым розововолосым второкурсником и устраивать сеансы публичного поливания грязью. Зато теперь весь универ знает, что я «наследная принцесса пидорского королевства». И самое интересное, что они понятия не имеют о моей ориентации. Реально делают это из-за цвета волос. Тупые, ограниченные люди, которые цепляются к кому-то из-за внешнего вида. Смешно. Именно поэтому я никак на них не реагирую. Их потуги выглядят жалко.

К тому же у меня есть проблемы посерьезнее. Теперь он не пишет. Он звонит. Начинает наяривать после полудня, потом ненадолго затихает, а к вечеру снова возобновляет атаки. Трубку я пока не пробовал взять. Страшно. Услышать его голос страшно. И сдаться. Поддаться страшно. А заблокировать номер сил не хватает. Это продолжается уже почти неделю. Уже почти неделю я стараюсь не брать в руки телефон. А еще…. Еще меня преследует одна навязчивая идея. Конечно, меня предупреждали, что такое может случиться. Но я даже представить не мог, что в моем мозгу намертво засядет идея закурить.

Раньше я даже не замечал, что вокруг так много дымящих людей. И что они делают это так КРАСИВО. В итоге теперь я постоянно ловлю себя на том, что останавливаюсь посреди улицы и залипаю на то, как кто-то затягивается и стряхивает пепел. И мне совершенно похуй, кто это: страшный, как черт, водитель маршрутки с недельной щетиной или молодящаяся, худая, как сушёная вобла, женщина, облаченная в леопарда с ног до головы. Постоянно гуляю мимо курилки, чтобы уловить доносящийся оттуда запах курева. Гуляю, даже несмотря на риск столкнуться со сладкой парочкой. И каждый раз представляю себе, как с наслаждением затягиваюсь, выдыхаю дым через приоткрытый рот, а потом медленно стряхиваю пепел. А еще представляю, как он уже специально со мной не общается.

Стою перед курилкой. Сейчас пара, и там никого нет. Почти. Наблюдаю за девчонкой-первокурсницей, ловлю каждое ее движение, когда она перекатывает сигарету в пальцах, чтобы постучать по ней указательным и избавиться от истлевшей, уже ненужной и бесполезной части. Тут же мысленно повторяю каждый жест. Мысленно скуриваю сигареты одну за другой. Телефон в кармане разрывается. Почему-то не отключаю звук. Стоит на вибро.

Девчонка бросает в мусорку еще и наполовину не истлевшую сигарету и быстро уходит, странно на меня косясь. Меня не ебет, что она там себе подумала. Ну да, я странный. Да, пялился на нее. И что с того? Насиловать все равно не собираюсь.

Захожу на ТЕРИТОРИЮ КУРИЛКИ и втягиваю ноздрями дым. Он не особо-то приятный. Горьковатый. И горло саднит. Но мне становится чуточку легче. Падаю на облупленную сырую лавку. Острые локти упираются в тощие костлявые ноги. Лицо ныряет в ладони и прячется там. Оно устало. И я устал. От всего. От высоких ожиданий. От требований. От маминого «Глебушка, сыночка, как там на учебе? Все хорошо?». От бабушкиного «Когда уже невесту себе найдешь? Я перед смертью еще правнуков хочу понянчить». От преподавательского «Светлов, это не ваш уровень знаний. К следующему занятию подготовьтесь лучше». От его «Ты знаешь, каково это любить двоих сразу? Один из двоих – это ты». Даже от этого «Эй, пидорская принцесса, ты чего тут забыл?»

\- Эй… принцесса, ты чего тут забыл? – доносится до меня бархатистый баритон. Я знаю этот голос. Сейчас, по идее, должен прозвучать другой – более резкий и немного хриплый. И сказать он должен что-то про парней с нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентацией. Но как ни странно, ничего такого не происходит. Неужели сладкая парочка сегодня не в полном составе? Отрываю лицо от холодных ладоней, смотрю вверх и тут же щурюсь от яркого солнца. Щеки и лоб нагреваются. Даже приятно. Все же открываю глаза и вижу перед собой мощный торс в белой футболке. Стоит довольно близко. Резко выпрямляюсь, увеличивая расстояние между своим носом и чужим пупком. Демонстративно осматриваюсь, даже не пытаясь скрыть сарказма.

\- А где второй сиамский близнец? – спрашиваю почти даже не дрожащим голосом.

\- Прогуливает, - отвечает мне бархатистый голос, а его хозяин тем временем падает на лавочку рядом со мной. Лохматит каштановые волосы, достает из кармана смятую пачку сигарет, из которой торчит ядовито-зеленая дешевая зажигалка. Закуривает. Я жадно слежу за тем, как он медленно выпускает из себя дым через приоткрытый рот. Ловит на себе мой взгляд и усмехается.

\- Да ты никак и правда того..? По мальчикам….

Медленно киваю, не отрывая взгляда от тлеющего края сигареты.

Стряхивает пепел и снова затягивается. До ужаса невозмутим.

\- Так вы знали, что я… гей? – уточняю осторожно, тщательно ощупывая взглядом трещину в асфальте.

\- Саня не знает, расслабься. Просто любит самоутверждаться за счет слабых.

«А я слабый?» - хочется спросить мне. Хотя ответ я знаю и так. Вместо этого произношу:

\- А ты? Тоже любишь самоутверждаться?

\- Хочешь? – вместо ответа протягивает мне наполовину скуренную сигарету. Я замираю. Да, хочу. Но стоит ли?

Осторожно, почти трепетно беру из его руки сигарету, подношу ее к губам. Еще немного, и точка невозврата будет достигнута. Рубикон будет пройден. Путь назад будет потерян. И я сейчас не о том, что, скурив пол сигареты, милостиво сброшенной мне «с барского плеча», заимею зависимость и сразу же начну дымить как паровоз. Нет, тут скорее какая-то символическая поебень. Типа…. Он же честно меня предупредил, что начни я спускать свою жизнь на что-то подобное, он тут же на меня забьет, и слова я от него больше не услышу. Так что то, что я сейчас намереваюсь сделать, - это своего рода вызов или протест. Мол, давай, перестань общаться со мной «теперь специально». Я только этого и жду.

Жду.

Пальцы начинает жечь. Оказывается, сигарета уже истлела, и теперь толку от нее, как от меня на паре по информатике. Выбрасываю окурок, и в этот же момент, словно чувствуя, телефон начинает вибрировать с новой силой. Достаю его из кармана и небрежно бросаю на лавку. И зачем вообще я таскаю его с собой? Хороший вопрос. Телефон ненадолго замолкает, а потом снова начинает танцевать по шершавой поверхности.

Шатен изгибается, пытаясь через меня заглянуть и прочитать, что написано на дисплее. Бесполезно. Из-за яркого солнца ни черта не видно. Тогда он проводит новый маневр. Ложится грудью мне на колени. Тянется рукой за телефоном. Забирает его. Выпрямляется и читает.

\- Злоебучий мудила? – удивленно переспрашивает. – Это что же за зверь такой?

\- Бывший, - лаконично, я бы даже сказал, сухо отвечаю.

\- Хочешь, я отвечу?

\- Зачем? – удивляюсь уже я.

\- Ну-у-у, - видно, что подбирает слова, но по результату так и не скажешь: - Скажу ему, чтоб отвалил, потому что тебя теперь ебу я.

\- Не поверит, - отмахиваюсь я, пытаясь вернуть свою законную собственность.

Собственность не возвращают.

\- Почему же? – пытается скрыть любопытство, хотя сам выглядит как Варвара в меме «To be continued».

\- Потому что меня никто не ебет, - отвечаю невозмутимо, - ни теперь, ни тогда.

\- Девственник что ли?

\- Что ли…

Вертит мой телефон, который наконец замолк, в руках, задумчиво пялится в пустоту.

Я точно так же думаю и пялюсь.

Уж не знаю, что там вертится в сногсшибательно красивой голове сногсшибательно красивого университетского секс-символа, а вот в моей бедовой черепушке под взлохмаченным розовым скальпом варится только одно: «Почему он ко мне пристал?»

\- Слушай..

\- М-м? – переводит взгляд на меня.

\- А почему ты сразу спросил, девственник ли я, а не предположил, что это я ебу, а не меня ебут?

\- Ты себя со стороны видел? – смеется. – Мельче большинства первокурсниц. Вообще удивляюсь, как у тебя хватает силенок передвигаться..

\- И то верно, - вздыхаю.

Что поделать, я и правда похож на скелет, туго обтянутый кожей. Мать пыталась исправить эту ситуацию, по входным запихивая в меня все содержимое холодильника. Я долго терпел, но не выдержал, когда к процессу подключилась бабушка. Приезжала каждые выходные вместе со мной и оккупировала кухню, а меня брала в плен. И пытала. Пытала мясом, пирогами, варениками, печеной и тушенной картошкой, картошкой с мясом и картошкой с грибами. И ещё кучей всего, что мой мозг не запомнил, а желудок не принял. В результате я не выдержал. Перестал ездить домой. Даже на каникулы. Теперь и не припомню, когда в последний раз был дома. Не могу сказать, что меня это сильно расстраивает. Так спокойнее. Вроде. Хотя я и спокойствие теперь, кажется, - понятия несовместимые.

\- Алло, - произносит тем временем бархатистый голос, - кто это?

\- А это кто? – оторопело отвечают по ту сторону трубки.

Голос сильно искажен, но все же я отлично слышу, что он говорит.

\- Вадим, - невозмутимо отвечает универская звезда.

\- А… эм…

Я не могу сдержать улыбку. Надо же, как растерялся. Наверное, не ожидал, что я могу общаться с кем-то, кроме него. Эта мысль вызывает у меня приятное чувство то ли злорадства, то ли превосходства, то ли всего вместе.

\- Скажешь, чего хотел, или мне через часик перезвонить? – не особо вежливо осведомляется Вадим.

\- Дай Глебу трубку, - отвечают не менее грубо.

\- Момент, - Вадим отводит телефон от лица и прикрывает динамик рукой, но не то чтобы совсем. – Малыш! - выдаёт он, повысив голос. – Тебе тут звонят!

Смотрит на меня, и в его зелёных глазах ехидные искры пляшут. А сам скалится, как довольный кошак. Я лишь хмыкаю, всем своим видом показывая, что помощь его мне до одного места. Скалится ещё довольнее. Видимо, я не убедителен. Но это и не удивительно: актёр из меня никакой.

Выжидает мгновенье, а может парочку, потом отвечает:

\- Сорян, Глеб сейчас не может подойти, он в душе, - и не дожидаясь ответной реакции, сбрасывает.

Мне почему-то становится дико смешно. Пока я хихикаю, как дурак, мой «спаситель» поднимается, отряхивает джинсы одной рукой, второй же протягивает мне телефон. Из-за смеха не могу даже сказать «спасибо», просто забираю свою законную собственность и прячу в карман.

\- Ну, я пошёл.

Пожимаю плечами. Почти успокоился. Только под ложечкой сосёт, будто не смеялся, а плакал. Хмыкаю, сам недовольный своими мыслями. А вот Вадиму до моих ментальных потуг дела нет. Он разворачивается и стартует в сторону выхода из курилки. На ходу протягивает руку и ерошит мои волосы, даже не смотря, как бы невзначай. И уходит.

А я остаюсь сидеть на курилке. Сейчас закончится пара, и тут будет аншлаг. Ещё пара минут, и универ выплюнет из нутра всех своих трех корпусов толпы, стаи, стада и косяки студентов. В естественной среде обитания они всегда образовывают группы для защиты или наоборот охоты. Студенты – существа социальные. Почти все. Я сижу на курилке и жду, когда кто-то придёт дымить.

*******

Сижу на курилке, жду, когда кто-то придёт дымить. Залипаю в телефон, но не потому, что там все ещё есть что-то, что может меня заинтересовать. Просто по привычке. Чтобы руки чем-то были заняты. Слышу приближающиеся шаги. Наконец-то. Поднимаю взгляд и мысленно пинаю себя за то, что не свалил сразу после конца пары. В мою сторону уверенно чешут самопровозглашенные повелители всея универа. Блондин внимательно смотрит на меня, не скрывая ехидной улыбки. Уже предвкушает моральную еблю. Вадим же не обращает на меня ни малейшего внимания, пыря в свой яблочный гаджет.

После того случая мы не пересекались. Хотя мне стоило бы сказать спасибо. Надпись «Злоебучий мудила» больше ни разу не появлялась на дисплее моего телефона. Но я быстро осадил свою негодующую совесть, напомнив, кем, собственно, является этот «рыцарь в сияющих доспехах». Стоит признать, что за несколько недель, когда эти двое не мелькали в универе, я успел отвыкнуть от их выпадов на тему несоответствия моей жизненной позиции их моральным требованиям. А вот Саня наверняка весь уже изголодался по подпитке для ЧСВ. Судя по его взгляду, мне не поздоровится.

Но, вопреки моим ожиданиям, парочка проходит мимо, не проронив ни слова, и останавливается поодаль. Шатен отрывает взгляд от телефона и сталкивается с удивлённым моим. Еле заметно улыбается одним только уголком губ. И это вызывает у меня ещё большее недоумение. Так и хочется подойти, схватить кого-то из них за воротник, встряхнуть хорошенько и спросить: «Что с тобой не так? Ну что с тобой не так? Где твои тупые шутки про пидоров, а?»

Потому что такая резкая смена настроений напрягает. Невольно начинаю искать подвох. Может, в честь своего возвращение эти двое подготовили для меня что-то поинтереснее словесных выпадов... Тут же начинаю перебирать в голове все самые жуткие сценарии развития событий. Накручиваю себя и довожу почти до паники, а эти двое тем временем курят и о чем-то переговариваются. Кажется, им до меня совершенно нет дела. И мне не то чтобы обидно, но... Обидно. Почему это они не обращают на меня внимания? Неужели нашли себе новую жертву, а на меня забили? Черт, кажется, кукуха того.

От этих мыслей меня отрывает телефон, который начинает вибрировать в кармане. Я вздрагиваю от неожиданности и чувствую, как кровь отливает от лица. Конечно, звонить мне может не только он. Это может быть мама или сестра, или бабушка. Но я, почему-то, каждый раз со смесью страха и надежды жду увидеть на дисплее ТУ САМУЮ надпись. Достаю телефон и ловлю на себе внимательный взгляд Вадима. Он будто спрашивает, все ли в порядке. Я пожимаю плечами и смотрю на дисплей. Номер неизвестный. Выдыхаю и отвечаю.

\- Слушаю.

\- Это Глеб? – раздаётся из трубки женский голос.

\- Да..., - отвечаю я неуверенно, - а это кто?

\- Меня зовут Вика..

Черт, ну почему хоть один денечек моей жизни не может пройти спокойно? Как не бывший, то его девушка. И все от меня чего-то хотят, у всех какие-то претензии. Как будто я – источник всех их проблем, корень зла. Или козел отпущения. Как бы там ни было, в последнее время на меня постоянно пытаются повесить вину за что-то, о чем я чаще всего даже понятия не имею. Она между тем продолжает.

\- Думаю, ты знаешь, кто я, - в голосе её пробиваются стервозные нотки. – Слушай, перестань общаться с моим парнем. Я, конечно, всё понимаю, любовь не прошла. Но имей элементарную гордость… И совесть.. Оставь нас в покое…

Я зависаю оторопело. О чем вообще она говорит? Эта Вика…

\- Что? – тупо переспрашиваю.

\- Отвали от моего парня! – неожиданно визжит она. – Он мне все рассказал… И о том, как ты ему звонишь и пишешь постоянно… В любви признаешься, просишь дать тебе ещё один шанс…

Примерно в этот момент я выпадаю из реальности и больше не слушаю, хотя она продолжает что-то говорить. Он все рассказал, значит? Это я ему звоню? И пишу тоже я? И умоляю дать мне ещё один шанс? А он все это время просил меня оставить его в покое. Вовсе не я… Как интересно…

В какой-то момент осознаю, что телефона в моей руке нет. В следующий момент осознаю еще кое-что: он в руке у Вадима и Вадим вещает в трубку, что Вике больше не стоит звонить по этому номеру. Я мысленно с ним соглашаюсь. Мне с ней говорить совершенно не о чем. Осматриваюсь. Сани нигде не видно. Странно. Куда это он без своего сиамского близнеца ушёл?

\- Ты как? – вырывает меня из мыслей бархатистый баритон.

Мне в руки вкладывают телефон. Я лишь пожимаю плечами.

\- Это выглядело очень странно, - продолжает Вадим. – Ты в какой-то момент будто в ступор впал. Эта сучка тебе что-то орёт в трубку, а ты сидишь тупо и палишь в одну точку. Я у тебя спросил, все ли в порядке, ты даже не глянул в мою сторону.

Поднимаю на него взгляд. Чувствую себя вареным. Или овощем. Или вареным овощем. Короче, не очень. Больше всего на свете хочется спать. Лечь прямо здесь, закрыть глаза и сделать вид, что все происходящее - это просто плохой сон. И нахуй этого уебка, и его девушку, и вообще все.

\- Эй, Глеб! – кто-то хватает меня за плечо. – Не отключайся!

Снова поднимаю взгляд и снова вижу Вадима. Вот пристал. И чего ему от меня надо?

\- Чего тебе от меня надо? - незамедлительно озвучиваю вопрос.

Кладет руки мне на плечи, сжимает. Небольно, но ощутимо. Встряхивает меня так, что аж зубами щелкаю.

\- Приди в себя, наконец!

Кажется, разозлился. Хотя я совсем не понимаю, что сделал не так. Я же вроде ни с кем не ругался и никого не материл. Саню не злил и не нарывался. Да что там говорить, если мы даже словом не перекинулись. Может, я посмотрел на них как-то не так?

Пока я верчу шестерёнками, поднимает меня с лавки, берет за руку, сжимая мои холодные пальцы в своих по-человечески теплых, и тащит. Еле успеваю перебирать ногами, цепляюсь то ли за бордюр, то ли за собственную конечность. Падаю. Но познакомиться поближе с асфальтом мое лицо не успевает.

\- Глеб, смотри под ноги, - голос Вадима звучит строго, как голос мамы, которая говорит не играть со спичками (а я это дело очень люблю).

Продолжает тащить. А у меня в голове до сих пор туман. В какой-то момент мне начинает казаться, что я даже не понимаю, кто я и где. Не помню, с чего все это началось, и представления не имею, чем все закончится. Единственное, что помогает мне сохранять связь с реальностью, - теплые пальцы, которые сжимают мои холодные. От соединенных кистей мой взгляд скользит вверх по голой загорелой руке до белого рукава футболки, дальше широкие плечи, мускулистая шея и каштановый загривок.

\- Вадим? - удивленно произношу я.

\- Неужели очнулся? - язвительно осведомляется он.

\- Куда мы идем?

\- Уже пришли.

Я отрываю взгляд от ехидно-ослепительной улыбки моего теперь-уже-точно-спасителя и осматриваюсь. Мы стоим в парадной. Самая обычная парадная - темная, грязная и вонючая. Очень похожа на мою родную, ту, которая дома. Так же отсутствует лампочка, так же разбито окно, так же на стенах перманентным маркером написаны послания потомкам, так же несет котами и гнилью. Короче, стандартно. Перед нами самая обычная вроде-как-бронированная дверь. Вадим замер с ключом в руках, ждет, пока я осмотрюсь и осмыслю ситуацию.

\- Где это мы? - спрашиваю я, хотя ответ вполне очевиден.

\- У меня, - в унисон моим мыслям отвечает Вадим, поворачивая ключ в замочной скважине.

\- А зачем? - продолжаю я.

Шатен тяжело вздыхает, будто человек, пытающийся объяснить детсадовцу теорию кота Шрёдингера. Открывает дверь и отходит в сторону, пропуская меня, как галантный кавалер девчонку. Я захожу внутрь, смотрю по сторонам, но ничего необычного не вижу. Стандартная хрущёвка с совковым ремонтом. Мне почему-то казалось, что царь и бог универа должен жить в пентхаусе где-нибудь в элитной части города. Хотя тогда он должен был бы ездить на страшно дорогой колымаге, а он ходит пешком. Тоже мне, звезда. Хтьпфу!

\- Ну чего ты встал столбом? - весело осведомляется хозяин квартиры, отодвигая меня от выхода. - Снимай обувь, ставь туда.

Показывает куда-то, но я не смотрю. На автомате стаскиваю кроссы, бросаю, где вижу, и отправляюсь дальше обследовать квартиру. Правда, далеко уйти не получается, меня берут за плечи и разворачивают.

\- Куда собрался? Тебе не туда.

Ведет на кухню, садит на старенький кухонный уголок, оббитый уже потрескавшимся кожзамом.

\- Ты есть хочешь? - уточняет, заглядывая в холодильник.

Я пожимаю плечами, не учитывая тот важный момент, что он-то стоит ко мне спиной и телодвижений моих не видит. Но это и не имеет значения. Ибо Вадим не без досады прищелкивает языком и захлопывает дверцу холодильника. Видимо, картина его не радует.

\- О! - выдает он. - Сейчас картошки нажарю.

Я невольно выдаю тихий смешок из-за внезапно всплывшей в голове шутки на тему «сначала ее, потом тебя». Парень же не обращает внимания, с энтузиазмом ныряет куда-то под раковину и достает оттуда полосатый пакет. Возится, перекладывая картошку в миску.

\- Слушай, - неуверенно подаю голос я.

\- Что?

\- Так зачем ты меня сюда притащил?

\- А ты хотел, чтобы я оставил тебя сидеть на курилке в состояние овоща? - язвительно осведомляется в ответ.

Я пожимаю плечами, потому что не знаю, что сказать. Не хотел бы, наверное. Но и тут сидеть такое себе удовольствие. Все-таки Вадим парень красивый и вполне в моем вкусе, а еще мы тут одни. А мне влюбляться в него никак нельзя, даже проникаться симпатией нельзя. Говорят, для гея хуже, чем влюбиться в натурала, может быть только влюбиться в гомофоба. А учитывая, что Саня мне не нравится прям ни разу...

\- Нет, - отвечаю максимально сдержанно и вежливо. - Спасибо, что помог, но сейчас, - поднимаюсь, - я, пожалуй, пойду.

\- Сидеть! - неожиданно рявкает так, что я и правда падаю обратно.

*******

Вадим оказывается парнем простым и хозяйственным. Он оперативно моет, чистит и режет картошку на горячую сковороду, пока я глупо хлопаю глазами. Мне почему-то кажется, что мне не стоит тут оставаться. Плохое предчувствие, шестое чувство, паучье чутье… Не могу понять точно, но в голове навязчиво бьется одна мысль: "Неспроста он тебя сюда притащил, Глеб! Ох, неспроста..."

Падает на табуретку напротив, ставит локти на стол, а потом укладывает голову на руки. Смотрит на меня внимательно. А меня аж дрожь пробирает. Спешно отвожу взгляд. Не умею смотреть людям в глаза и терпеть не могу, когда меня пристально рассматривают. Мне начинает казаться, что окружающие видят не только все мои недостатки, но и само нутро, мое мерзкое, покорёженное, больное нутро. Кажется, будто сейчас он видит все мои мысли, страхи, сомнения, переживания, желания.

\- Чего уставился? - выдаю довольно грубо.

Не люблю грубить, но и сдержаться не могу.

\- Хочу и смотрю, - отвечает невозмутимо и тут же отвлекает меня вопросом: - Зачем ты волосы покрасил? Это же все равно что набить на лбу татуировку "Я гей". У нас-то…

Невольно прикасаюсь пальцами к жестким пастельно-розовым прядкам и вспоминаю. Зачем я их покрасил? Думал, что станет легче. Что станет проще жить, проще дышать.

\- Зачем покрасил? - отвечаю эхом. - Да так, чисто по фану.... А цвет сестра выбирала, я до последнего не знал.

\- Ты не похож на человека, который делает что-то чисто по фану, - с видом великого прорицателя изрекает Вадим.

Я лишь пожимаю плечами. Уж оправдываться перед ним явно не собираюсь.

\- Захотел и покрасил, тебе какое дело? - фыркаю, хотя злобы особой не испытываю.

\- Никакого, просто нравится мне, - поднимается и ерошит мои волосы. Опять. А потом возвращается к плите. Поднимает крышку, и кухня наполняется звуком трещащего подсолнечного масла и аппетитным запахом, который вызывает у моего желудка моментальную реакцию. Он, бедняга, еды не видел со вчерашнего вечера. Невольно сглатываю слюну.

\- Все-таки голоден, - усмехается шатен. - Уже почти готово, - он открывает один из подвесных шкафчиков и достает оттуда пластиковую коробку, в которой неровным рядом сложены пакетики со специями. Выбирает несколько и старательно приправляет картошку. Запах, витающий в комнате, становится еще более соблазнительным.

Не проходит и пяти минут, как передо мной появляется тарелка с едой. Вадим, конечно, молодец, и готовка ему дается хорошо. Картошка получается почти такая же вкусная, как у бабушки, а в некотором смысле даже лучше. Его любовь к специям я разделяю.

\- Фкушно поучивошь, - довольно выдаю я, запихиваясь горячей картошкой.

\- Как мало нужно человеку для счастья, - с довольной улыбкой изрекает самопровозглашенный король ехидства. - Ты ешь, ешь, там еще есть.

Пока я набиваю желудок, хозяин званого ужина только слегка поклевывает собственное блюдо, больше ерзает и вертится. Будто у него шило в одном месте. Наблюдаю, но ничего не говорю. Не люблю лезть в чужие дела. Захочет - скажет. Хотя, скорее всего не захочет.

\- Слу-у-ушай, - вскакивает вдруг, - что у меня есть...

Уносится куда-то и возвращается через минуту с бутылкой.

\- Что это? - спрашиваю я, хотя вижу и так.

\- Вискарь, - не без гордости отвечает Вадим, - хороший...

\- Я не буду пить! – вскрикиваю я так резко, что и сам пугаюсь. Как отличница-медалистка на выпускном, ей-богу.

\- Да ладно тебе, - отмахивается с беззаботным видом и опускает бутылку на стол. Ныряет в один из шкафчиков в поисках стаканов, а я внимательно слежу за ним и думаю, не поздно ли еще сбежать.

Хотя... Стоит ли? Что я теряю? Разве может быть еще хуже? Можно подумать после этого злоебучего мудилы, бед с башкой и практически потерянного года жизни, мне все еще есть чего бояться. Вряд ли обычной универской знаменитости удастся все это переплюнуть.

Протягивает мне стакан с мерзко-напечатанными розочками, наполовину наполненный алкоголем. Я принимаю его двумя руками, рассматриваю с любопытством, верчу стаканом и наблюдаю за тем, как перекатывается в нем жидкость, принюхиваюсь. Правда, на язык пробовать не спешу. Пахнет, кстати, приятно, как-то даже немного карамельно, но сомневаюсь, что со вкусом все так же хорошо. Пока я развлекаюсь, Вадим наблюдает за мной.

\- Странный ты парень, - задумчиво выдает он.

\- Уж какой есть, - парирую я и решаюсь попробовать. Подношу стакан к губам и осторожно отпиваю. Оказывается еще хуже, чем я ожидал. Будто хлебнул спирта, хотя спирт до этого пить мне не приходилось. Аж слезы на глазах выступают. Вадим выдает неопределенный смешок и опрокидывает в себя сразу полстакана виски. Его, в отличие от меня, явно все устраивает. Видимо, ему не впервой так проводить досуг.

\- Это ужас! - жалуюсь я, продолжая морщиться.

\- Уверен? - язвительно уточняет шатен. - Попробуй еще раз.

Мне не особо-то хочется. Но и причин отказываться не вижу. Делаю крохотный глоток, потом еще один и еще. Уже не так плохо. Не обжигает горло и не заходит в нос и глаза. Да и в голове становится приятно легко и пусто. Как раз то, о чем я уже давно мечтал.

\- Жить можно, верно? - снисходительно улыбается хозяин импровизированной вечеринки.

Молча киваю и отпиваю снова. А потом еще и еще. Мы даже не говорим особо, он только подливает, а я пью. В какой-то момент у меня появляется чувство, что комната плывет, вертится и/или шатается. Ноги становятся ватными, и мне начинает казаться, что, если встану, тут же и лягу. Мысли в голове не исчезают, но превращаются в какой-то запутанный клубок, и мне так лень в них ковыряться, что я позволяю им просто существовать отдельно от меня.

Я даже не сразу понимаю, что происходит, когда мои губы встречаются не со стаканом, а с другими губами. Это кажется таким естественным и правильным, что я не отстраняюсь, а наоборот подаюсь вперед и приоткрываю рот навстречу чужому языку. А ему только этого и надо. Извивается, щекочет, дразнит. До такого меня доводит, что начинаю постанывать от нетерпения. Так и хочется схватить за воротник и хорошенько встряхнуть со словами "Да поцелуй уже нормально!"

Но он моих мыслей явно не слышит. Прихватывает нижнюю губу зубами, слегка оттягивает, а меня это еще больше из себя выводит. Хватаю двумя руками за шею, тяну на себя и заталкиваю свой язык ему в рот. Творю им там какие-то невообразимые вещи. Не в том смысле, что мастерски повторяю маневры Вадима, а в том, что и сам не понимаю, что делаю. Но шатен, кажется, вполне доволен. Одна его рука оказывается у меня на спине, а вторая - на затылке. И обе заставляют изогнуться сильнее ему навстречу. Голова начинает кружиться, а воздух в легких заканчивается.

\- Стоп, стоп! - отталкиваю его за плечи и пытаюсь отдышаться. А миг спустя приходит осознание. - Какого хуя ты делаешь? Ты же натурал.

\- Давно хотел попробовать с парнем, - довольно улыбается. - Тем более с таким милым, как ты.

А у меня как-то слов не находится, чтобы ответить. Я немного в шоке. Даже не так. Я немного прихуел. Почему-то в обществе так сложилось, что если девушка хочет попробовать с девушкой, то она бисексуалка, а вот если парень с парнем – он...гей? И я не то чтобы тоже стал жертвой этого стереотипа, но поцелуй с натуралом по его инициативе кажется мне какой-то дикостью.

\- Ну чего ты, Глеб? – гладит мою коленку и говорит успокаивающе, будто с ребёнком. – Испугался?

Я прекрасно понимаю: делает он это с расчётом на то, что я достаточно пьян, чтобы такое на меня подействовало. Но я действительно пьян. Именно поэтому не убираю его руку, а наоборот накрываю своей. Подаюсь вперёд. Сейчас его губы кажутся мне самым важным на свете. Желание лизнуть, укусить и пощупать становится таким сильным, что сопротивляться больше нет сил. Резко сокращаю расстояние между нами и прохожусь языком по его нижней губе. Вроде. Просить дважды не приходится. Меня целуют снова. В этот раз по-настоящему, властно, не давая даже вдохнуть нормально. Кажется, не существует больше ничего, кроме этого языка.

Вадим пользуется тем, что я крайне увлечён процессом, пересаживает к себе на колени, заставляет обхватить его торс ногами и прижаться к нему. Целует уже более сосредоточенно и вдумчиво, выводит узоры на моей спине своими широкими ладонями. Становится приятно и тепло. Его губы, язык и он сам вытесняют все мысли из моей головы. Я по-настоящему расслабляюсь впервые за очень долгое время. И даже когда его ладони оказываются ниже спины и ощутимо сжимают мою не особо аппетитную филейную часть, это не вызывает у меня протеста. Кажется, так и нужно, так оно и должно быть.

\- Может перейдём в более горизонтальное положение? – шепчет Вадим мне в ухо, опаляя его горячим дыханием.

Я неопределённо веду плечами. Уже чувствую его возбуждение, да и свое тоже. И мне страх как хочется что-то с этим сделать. Ему, судя по всему, тоже. Потому что довольствуется таким сомнительным согласием, поднимается, не отпуская меня, так легко, будто я вешу не больше котёнка, несет, активно облизывая мою шею. Я все норовлю упасть, старательно откидывая голову назад, но чужие сильные руки не позволяют мне этого сделать. Вадим виртуозно маневрирует по квартире, спасая мою голову от роковой встречи с каким-то острым углом. Я же отчётливо чувствую, как моя шея покрывается замысловатыми узорами и отстраненно думаю о том, что у меня нет ни одной водолазки.

В какой-то момент я падаю на кровать, которая оказывается самой обычной полуторной койкой. Должен признать, мне страшно везёт, ибо ещё сантиметр, и мой затылок встретился бы с деревянным изголовьем. Вадим не теряет ни секунды, он тут же начинает стаскивать с меня футболку, что ему даётся далеко не так легко, как он, видимо, надеялся.

Я лежу откровенным бревном и тупо пялюсь на него, пытаясь понять, что происходит и зачем он меня раздевает.

\- Глеб, все хорошо? – шёпотом спрашивает парень.

В комнате царит приятный полумрак. Но по моим внутренним ощущениям должно быть не более восьми вечера. Летом темнеет поздно. Наверное, шторы задернуты. Потолок обычный, белый. Параллельно стене идёт трещина, замазана уже не один раз. Прямо над кроватью саморезами прикручена светодиодная лампа. И это, в принципе, все, что я могу рассмотреть. Но мне не особо-то и хочется что-то рассматривать. Мне, почему-то, вообще ничего не хочется.

\- Глеб?! – Вадим повышает голос.

Перевожу на него взгляд и замечаю в его глазах самое настоящее беспокойство. Хмыкаю сам себе. Этот ловелас если и беспокоится, то только о том, что его вечер пройдёт не так, как он задумал.

\- Что? – отвечаю я невозмутимо.

\- С тобой все хорошо?

А со мной все хорошо?

Вадим все понимает по моему взгляду. Он со вздохом садится на край кровати рядом со мной, устремляет взгляд куда-то в сторону. Я внимательно смотрю на него и вдруг чувствую дикую тоску, которая наваливается, как внезапное расстройство желудка посреди лета. Мне становится так грустно и плохо, что я вот-вот разревусь. Такое одинокое, больное, еле живое существо. Вот, каким я себя чувствую. Почти всегда, кроме тех моментов, когда этот парень спаивает меня, а потом садит себе на колени и целует до головокружения.

Смутно осознавая свои действия, я снова оказываюсь у него на коленях.

\- Не останавливайся, пожалуйста, - жалобно прошу я и сам начинаю его целовать. В щеки, нос, скулы, подбородок, уголки губ. Трусь о него, прижимаюсь так, будто от этого зависит моя жизнь. Потому что хочу наконец-то почувствовать хоть что-то. И мне плевать, что он просто «хочет попробовать с парнем» и что для него это развлечение на одну ночь. Потому что сейчас для меня имеет значение только этот конкретный момент. И гори оно все синим пламенем.

\- Глеб, перестань, - Лебедев пытается удержать меня за плечи и отодвинуть от себя. – Ты об этом пожалеешь потом. Мне не стоило тебя поить, прости.

Не просто прижимаюсь к нему, прилипаю намертво, чтоб не оторвал, шепчу в самое ухо:

\- Мне что умолять тебя? Хочешь, на диктофон запишу «Лебедев, пожалуйста, выеби меня», а ты мне завтра включишь, если буду предъявлять претензии. М-м? Как мне еще тебя убедить, что я не против?

Через миг я оказываюсь вжатым в кровать по самое не хочу. Кажется, убедил. От футболки Вадим избавился ещё во время первого захода, так что сейчас активно обрабатывает пуговицу на моих джинсах. Губами тем временем он находит соски и начинает терзать их по очереди: то один, то второй. Оказывается, они у меня очень чувствительны. А я и не знал. Они у меня оказываются такими чувствительными, что я откровенно стону и извиваюсь, зажатый между жёстким матрасом и главной звездой нашего универа. И даже мысли у меня не возникает о том, что нужно сдерживаться. Потому что и желания сдерживаться нет. Всё же Вадим правильно сделал, что меня напоил.

Шатену происходящее нравится не меньше, чем мне. Он приподнимается, смотрит на меня блестящими от алкоголя и потемневшими от возбуждения глазами и целует, а потом садится на колени где-то в районе моих ног. И я вдруг понимаю, что он уже избавился и от моих джинсов, и от белья. Осознаю, что будет дальше. И замираю в предвкушении.

\- Знаешь, - произносит он, мастерски изображая смущение. Хотя я кожей чувствую язвительность, сквозящую в его голосе и действиях:

\- Я никогда прежде не делал этого, так что не суди строго.

Наклоняется, не отрывая от меня взгляда, и берет в рот полностью. Меня накрывает такой бурей эмоций и ощущений, что я даже звука издать не в силах. Удивлённо распахиваю глаза и хватаю ртом воздух. Вадим не торопится, давая мне привыкнуть и прийти в себя. У меня в голове тут же рисуется картина, как ему самому отсасывали впервые. Мне кажется, будто это была какая-то опытная девушка, которая точно так же томила его и мучила, вроде как проявляя великодушие, но на самом деле демонстрируя собственное превосходство.

Когда первые бурные эмоции утихают, я начинаю чувствовать по-настоящему… как у него во рту горячо и влажно. Мне хочется большего. Поднимаюсь на локтях, чтобы лучше было видно, как царь и бог всея универа делает мне минет. Но простоять так долго не получается (уж слишком хорошо он сосёт), снова падаю на спину и выгибаюсь, насколько могу, выжигая взглядом дыры в потолке. Продержаться долго тоже не получается.

\- Хороший мальчик, - полушепотом сообщает мне Вадим, старательно размазывая мою же сперму внутри меня.

Сперва ощущения далеки от приятных. Странно, дико и немного больно. Потом становится терпимо, потом снова хорошо, а когда он находит простату – «хорошо» превращается в «просто замечательно». Я невольно восхищаюсь шатеном. Это ж надо иметь столько терпения, чтобы возиться со мной ради экспериментального перепиха. Мне даже становится жаль его, этого странного парня, который вроде как главная сучка в универе, только среди парней, а на деле добрый хозяйственный мальчик. К тому же он только то и делает, что спасает меня. Может в этой всей истории вовсе не я жертва? Может, на самом деле, это я его использую? Лежу вот, получаю удовольствие, а парень трудится во всю. А если вспомнить, сколько он меня обрабатывал до этого, вообще страшно становится.

\- Глеб, - вырывает меня из мыслей бархатистый баритон, - сосредоточься!

Смотрит с укором, даже губы обиженно поджал.

\- Прость-а-а-а-а-а-а! – в конце слово смазывается и переходит в полустон-полукрик. Из-за кое-чьего не в меру резкого движения.

\- Ну как, готов? – в его взгляде явно читается: «Меня это не ебет, спрашиваю чисто для вида, просто хочу тебя трахнуть поскорее».

Я лишь улыбаюсь и качаю головой.

\- Нет? – переспрашивает игриво, склоняя голову на бок.

\- А разве это что-то меняет? – язвительно уточняю я.

\- Не-а, - шатен быстро избавляется от своей одежды, позволяя меня сполна насладиться видом его шикарного накачанного тела. – Теперь тебе от меня не сбежать, принцесса.

Невольно закатываю глаза. Тоже мне, шутку смешную он придумал. Это же так оригинально – назвать гея-пассива принцессой. До него никто так не делал.

\- Я вставляю, - шепотом сообщает Вадим, щекоча мое ухо горячим дыханием. Я даже пискнуть не успеваю, как перестаю быть девственником (если это можно так назвать).

Вадим Лебедев – просто образец чуткости и осторожности. Замирает и смотрит на меня так, будто просит разрешения. А я все пытаюсь разобраться, что сейчас происходит, что я чувствую и как на это все реагировать. Кладу ладони на его плечи, шепчу:

\- Подожди, дай мне привыкнуть…

И он терпеливо ждет, пока я наконец не кивну. Я закрываю глаза, как на приеме у дантиста, чтобы было не так страшно. А он начинает двигаться. Медленно, плавно, осторожно. Я…. Черт, я даже слов не могу подобрать, чтобы описать свои ощущения. Чувствую себя до безобразия растянутым и насаженным по самое не хочу. Но в то же время мне так хорошо. До головокружения, до цветных пятен перед глазами, до шума в ушах.

\- Тебе тоже… – шепчу как в горячке.

\- Да, - торопливо прерывает меня Вадим и прижимается губами к моему виску. Начинает двигаться быстрее.

Мне становится так нестерпимо жарко, будто покрывало подо мной – это раскаленный металл. А парень надо мной… чертовски горяч. А я в ловушке. Хватаю открытым ртом воздух, цепляюсь пальцами в его плечи, ловлю губами его ухо и терзаю, как он терзает меня. Это моя маленькая месть. Вадим сдавленно стонет, когда втягиваю мочку в рот, глажу ее языком и посасываю. И от этого меня еще больше накрывает. Оставляю мочку в покое и, недолго думая, заталкиваю язык в ушную раковину. Боковым зрением вижу, как шатен удивленно распахивает глаза. Он начинает двигаться еще быстрее и резче. Будто располовинить меня хочет. Я не выдерживаю и начинаю стонать в слух. Прямо ему в ухо.

Кончаем мы практически одновременно. Сначала я, а через несколько секунд Вадим. Я выгибаюсь и издаю неопределенный стонообразный хрип. Вадим лишь широко распахивает рот, но не издает ни звука. Я чувствую, как внутри становится еще горячее, если такое вообще возможно.

Вадим падает на подушку рядом и сгребает меня в объятья. Тяжело дышит и довольно улыбается. Закрывает глаза. Сейчас он особенно красивый. На его висках блестят бисеринки пота, волосы, которые мне так хочется взъерошить, липнут к его лбу. Не могу сдержаться: осторожно пальцами убираю влажные прядки. Подаюсь вперед и целую его в кончик носа.

\- Глеб? – шатен расплывается в улыбке. – Неужели ты нежничаешь со мной?

\- Ничего подобного! – возмущенно фыркаю я.

\- Да ну? – иронично уточняет он и открывает один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на меня.

Я тут же жмурюсь.

Вадим смеется. А потом целует меня, нежно и медленно, так вдумчиво и так приятно.

\- А теперь спать! – шатен ложится на спину, а меня перетягивает на себя.

\- А-а-а…? - издаю я растерянно.

\- Глеб, спи…, - одна рука Вадима по-хозяйски укладывается на мою ягодицу, а вторая поглаживает поясницу.

Не проходит и минуты, как я уже крепко сплю.

*******

Мне тепло, удобно и уютно. Просыпаться не хочется совершенно. Но уже слишком поздно. Нехотя открываю глаза. Я на кровати один, свернувшийся клубочком и укутанный в одеяло так, что только кончик носа видно. О существовании Вадима напоминает только чуть примятая подушка рядом со мной.

В голове тут же всплывают немного сумбурные, но очень яркие воспоминания о прошлой ночи. Ко мне медленно приходит осознание. Какого хуя я вчера натворил? Я правда умолял первого кобеля универа трахнуть меня?! Резко сажусь и хватаюсь за голову, которая тут же начинает разваливаться. Глаза горят, будто под веки насыпали песка. Во рту сухо. Желудок узлом скручен. Поясницу обжигает резкой болью.

\- Блять! – сползаю с кровати, путаясь в одеяле, и падаю на пол. Подняться с первого раза не получается. Все тело будто разваливается, а конечности и вовсе не мои. Мне приходится собрать все силы в кулак, чтобы все же встать с пола. Хватаюсь рукой за изголовье кровати, потому что ноги норовят разъехаться в разные стороны, и вдруг чувствую, как по внутренней стороне бедра стекает что-то теплое.

Становится невыносимо мерзко. Отвратительно. Настолько, что хочется немедленно вымыться, избавиться от этого ощущения. И от себя заодно. Сам себе становлюсь противен, просто тошнотворен. Стоит мне подумать об этом, как к горлу подступает горький комок. Я резко забываю и о головной боли, и о тянущей пояснице. Пулей вылетаю из комнаты, даже не задумываясь о том, что Вадим может быть где-то там, а на мне из одежды только его сперма. Бегу, не разбирая дороги, налетая на углы и цепляя боками мебель, но успеваю. Выворачивает меня уже в раковину на кухне. А потом еще раз и третий, когда замечаю оставленную для меня на столе еду.

К счастью, хозяина дома нет. Хоть где-то мне повезло. Поэтому позволяю себе немного расслабиться, насколько это вообще возможно в подобной ситуации. Долго отплевываюсь и полощу рот ледяной водой, а потом начинаю хлебать ее прямо из-под крана. Давненько мне не было так плохо. Настолько давно, что я уже и забыл, каково это, когда хочется выплюнуть свой желудок и кишки заодно. И каково это, когда тошнит до головокружения и звездочек перед глазами. Надеялся, что не придется вспоминать, но не тут-то было. Хватаюсь руками за края раковины и тяжело дышу. Хочется упасть прямо тут и сдохнуть. Но нельзя. Нужно сперва хотя бы добраться до душа и смыть с себя это все, потом одеться, свалить из чертовой Лебедевской квартиры, а уж потом думать, дохнуть или нет.

Такой план я признаю весьма приемлемым и отправляюсь на поиски ванной, цепляясь руками за стены, чтобы снова не оказаться на полу. Нужная комната находится довольно быстро, как раз между кухней и прихожей. Я щелкаю еле живым выключателем и захожу внутрь.

Помещение соответствует всей квартире – очень маленькое, довольно простое, в меру совковое. Никаких излишеств: серовато-голубая плитка на полу и стенах, умывальник с узкой полочкой и замызганным зеркалом, пластиковый стакан с одинокой зубной щеткой и практически пустым тюбиком пасты, принадлежности для бритья там же, душевая кабинка, два полотенца на вешалке на стене (одно поменьше, второе побольше), старенькая стиралка и средних размеров гора грязного белья на ней. Я быстро шлепаю по холодному кафелю, стараясь не смотреть в зеркало, будто могу увидеть там не себя, а кого-то другого, совершенно чужого и пугающего. Захожу в кабинку, закрывая ее за собой, и тут же выкручиваю вентиль, который, по идее, должен отвечать за горячую воду. На деле сперва она вовсе ледяная, потом прохладная, летняя, еле теплая. Я запасаюсь терпением и спустя некоторое время наконец становлюсь под плотную струю горячей воды. Не сказать, что становится менее мерзко, но хотя бы это отвратительное ощущение липкости исчезает. Осторожно открываю глаза, осматриваюсь и замечаю в уголке баночку, которая оказывается одновременно и шампунем, и гелем для душа. Выливаю на себя примерно половину, пока не осознаю, что пахнет Вадимом. Точнее, это он пахнет именно так. От этой мысли снова накатывает тошнота, но каким-то чудом у меня получается сдержаться.

Я выползаю из душа не раньше, чем через час. Вся ванная заполнена клубами пара, больше напоминающего густой туман, зеркало до безобразия запотевшее, что не может меня не радовать. Смотреть на этого предателя с розовой паклей на голове до сих пор нет ни малейшего желания. Прежде, чем выйти, прислушиваюсь. Снаружи тихо. Оборачиваю чужое полотенце вокруг бедер, осторожно открываю дверь и выглядываю. К счастью, Вадим не караулит под дверью и даже не прячется в шкафу в коридоре. Он, судя по всему на парах, а меня почему-то решил не будить. Заботится, не иначе…

От этой мысли снова становится тошно. Но я делаю над собой героическое усилие, выдыхаю и возвращаюсь в комнату, где в последний раз видел свою одежду. Искать ее долго не приходится: все шмотье аккуратно сложено и ждет своего хозяина на стуле возле окна. Одеваюсь по-армейски быстро, пожалуй, даже быстрее, чем спичка сгорела бы: уж больно хочется поскорее сбежать из этой треклятой квартиры. Шарю в кармане, проверяя, на месте ли телефон, а взгляд сам собой скользит по комнате. И останавливается на столе, а точнее на пачке сигарет, которую Вадим будто специально оставил тут для меня. Желание закурить накатывает с такой силой, то даже тошнота растворяется в нем, как и отвращение к себе, и страх, и желание съебаться. Словно завороженный, я тянусь к белой картонной упаковке и дрожащими пальцами достаю оттуда одну сигарету. Зажигалки нет. Зато я точно помню, что на кухне есть спички. Быстрым шагом направляюсь туда, нахожу коробочку, черкаю серой о серу и добываю огонь. Застываю с сигаретой в зубах и смотрю на крохотный рыжий язычок, который стремительно и жадно пожирает дерево.

«Ну что, Глеб, и сейчас не сможешь? – спрашиваю сам у себя. – Все еще боишься разочаровать его?»

И прикуриваю. Резко вдыхаю едкий дым и захожусь приступом судорожного кашля. Горько, очень горько, горло саднит и легкие горят. Но мне нравится. Кашляю и затягиваюсь снова. Еще и еще, пока сигарета не заканчивается. От кашля и дыма уже откровенно плачу. И улыбаюсь.

«Так, парень, нужно отсюда валить», - говорю себе, заставляя здравый рассудок взять вверх над эмоциями. Сую в карман пачку с сигаретами, успокаивая совесть тем, что мне она нужна явно больше, чем Вадиму. А дальше стремительно эвакуируюсь из чужой квартиры, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Желудок все еще негодует, голова трещит, а легкие полыхают, пока я лечу в общагу. Дико хочется пить, спать и еще одну сигарету. Но еще больше хочется спрятаться в своей комнате, где всеуниверская звезда до меня не доберется, и все спокойно обдумать.

*******

На телефон прилетает сообщение.

«Глеб, ты где? Я думал, застану тебя у себя, когда вернусь».

«Мы можем встретиться?»

«Нам нужно поговорить..»

«Светлов, блять, лучше перестань меня игнорить, если не хочешь, чтобы я тебе очко на глаз натянул»

«Глеб, у тебя все хорошо??»

Со вздохом заталкиваю телефон под подушку, поворачиваюсь лицом к стене и натягиваю одеяло до самой макушки. Уснуть не могу, но усиленно делаю вид, чтобы соседи не надумали расспросить, где меня носило всю ночь. Вспоминать не хочется.

Закрываю глаза, и в голове тут же проносятся яркие образы.

«Гори оно все синем пламенем, верно, Глеб? – саркастически осведомляюсь сам у себя. – Ну, вот живи теперь с этим… Хули нам, Светловым, да?» 

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая часть - https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896283


End file.
